And Their Love Is True
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Duo goes outside to see why Dorothy called him out there, but he has been hiding his feelings for her, and she has been hiding her feelings for him. Will love blossom in the sunny afternoon? (2xD)


And Their Love Is True  
  
A/N: Well. I was looking through my Enya CD "A Day Without Rain" book, and I decided that I was inspired by the lyrics to the song "Flora's Secret, " to write this fanfic. I hope that you all don't kill me. . . this is kind of a weird pairing. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Pairing(s): DuoxDorothy  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Lovers in the long grass  
  
Look above them  
  
Only they can see  
  
Where the clouds are going  
  
Only to discover  
  
Dust and sunlight  
  
Ever make the sky so blue  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
She asked me out here for some reason. . . but I don't know why. I sigh, as I go over to the blanket that she was sitting on in the grass in front of the university. This was probably going to be another thing about the war, or some shit. I have no clue. I just know that she asked me to come here, when I could've been playing basketball, to "talk." I shrugged slightly. It wouldn't kill me to be nice to her. I mean. . . I do actually care for her, quite deeply, in fact, I just. . . well. . . I just don't want her to find out. . . not yet.  
  
I stand as he comes near me. Good God, he was looking hot today, what with his braid blowing in the gentle summer wind, and him in that red tank top, which matched perfectly to his black shorts. I almost blush at the sight of this dark angel. . . "The God of Death" that he calls himself, as I greet him. "Hi, thank you for coming."  
  
"Hn." I smirk a little, looking at her. I know what she is up to, trying to butter me up. It was actually kind of cute, and she did look really good today. . . but, no. . I must hold up. . . I must. . . aw. . . fuck it. "Yeah, well, nice to meet you, how've you been, Dorothy?" I ask in my nice voice, looking over at her, as we both sit down upon the blanket.  
  
"I'm alright. I just have something to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She looks at little nervous, as she glances over at me, and takes my hand in hers, running her thumb over my knuckles slightly, almost making me shiver. "I love you, Duo." She says, quietly, almost as if she feared rejection, gently squeezing my hand, but not looking into my eyes yet.  
  
I smile, and gently lean forward, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you too, Dorothy" I say. Whew, glad that that was over with. I can't tell you how long I have loved her. . . geez, I thought that I was going to combust or something every time that I would see her.  
  
She smiles, and softly leans against me, as we both lay back, looking up at the sky. I run my hand through her golden hair gently, as we both look up. The sky is a very very dark blue, making me smile. The gentle gush of the river that was close to the university, making white noise to sort of set the atmosphere.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Afternoon is hazy  
  
River flowing  
  
All around the sounds  
  
Moving closer to them  
  
Telling them the story  
  
Told by Flora  
  
Dreams they never knew  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
"Duo. . . are you sure? I mean. . . we cannot keep up this relationship very easily. . . with the war."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll keep in touch."  
  
"Oh. . . alright." I smile, as I look up at him, gently kissing him on the cheek, then, on the mouth, his scent surrounding me, as I caress his handsome face softly, and run my hand along his braid. "May I?" I ask a bit hesitantly, referring to his braid, my hand on the securer to it.  
  
"Sure" Why not. . . Hey, I trust her.  
  
I take down is braid, and run my hands through the rich chestnut thickness of it. "Mmm. . .you have beautiful hair. . ."  
  
"Thankyou, and so do you."  
  
I blush softly, and give him another little kiss, before I settle back down onto his chest again, taking in the softness of the setting, underneath the gentle shadow of the willow tree, almost dozing, as he holds me.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Silver willows  
  
Tears from Persia  
  
Those who come  
  
From a far-off island  
  
Winger Chanterelle lies  
  
Undercover  
  
Glory-of-the-sun-in blue  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
I gently lean down to where she is, and grasp her face gently in my hands, gently sliding my leg over her.  
  
"D-duo. . .I. . ."  
  
"Shh. . . baby." I gently press my lips to hers, and softly delve my tongue into her mouth, exploring her depths, as my hand slides down her slim, beautiful body, down to her hip, then back up to her neck.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Some they know as passion  
  
Some as freedom  
  
Some they know as love  
  
And the way it leaves them  
  
Summer snowflake  
  
For a season  
  
When the sky above is blue  
  
When the sky above is blue  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
I gasp gently, feeling his tongue upon mine, but gently melt into the kiss, my body shivering a little at the love that he conveys through it, as if he had waited a long time to give me, just this one kiss, as if this kiss, was to last the rest of my life. Surprised at the beauty, and touched by it, I feel a small tear run down my right cheek. I. . . love you so much. . . .Duo. . . .  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Lying in the long grass  
  
Close beside her  
  
Giving her the name  
  
Of the one the moon loves  
  
This will be the day she  
  
Will remember  
  
When she knew his heart  
  
Was  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Gently pulling back, I wipe her tear away. Apparently, she had never been given a kiss like that before. I softly kiss her forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She says back, her eyes still shimmering, as I softly grip her hand in mine.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Loving in the long grass  
  
Close beside her  
  
Whispering of love  
  
And the way it leaves them  
  
Lying in the long grass  
  
In the sunlight  
  
They believe it's true love  
  
And from all around them  
  
Flora's secret  
  
Telling them of love  
  
And the way it breathes  
  
And  
  
Looking upo from eyes of  
  
Amaranthine  
  
They can see the sky is blue  
  
Knowing that their love  
  
Is true  
  
Dreams they never knew  
  
And the sky above it blue  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Owari.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I did this on a short time span, so I hope that it is alright. I guess that I will just leave it up to ya'll, the reviewer's and readers! Have fun! Ja ne! 


End file.
